Code Geass: The Succession of Discord
by kheti-v
Summary: Shortly following Zero Requiem, the world begins to rebuild. The world is at peace and lowers its guard. It is during this state of vulnerability that an anonymous villain swiftly dismantles the world order. Both allies and foes will be made as the world scrambles to uncover the identity of this mysterious revolutionary, all while trying to protect the feeble glimmer of hope.
1. Prelude - Part One

**Notes:** This is my first fan-fic so please tell me how you felt about it. This series is a continuation of Code Geass following the events of Zero Requiem. I of course, do not own Code Geass.**  
**

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

**prologue**

The flowers on Lelouch's hidden memorial had yet to rot when chaos welcomed itself back into the world. Terror reports poisoned media outlets:  
"Britannian tourists kidnapped off the coast of the Chinese Federation."  
"Global disappearances continue for the second consecutive week."

For the first time since Lelouch's assassination, citizens questioned the safety of their homelands.

Now, the Britannian Empire and the United Federation of Nations had gathered to identify this mysterious threat. However, no nation was prepared for the villain ready to emerge, or the uprising he had brought with him.

**section: α**

The calm, clear water stretched out indefinitely, mimicking the sky. The boy stood at the ocean's edge. The warm sand shackled his feet. With the Sun dancing above him and the wind dancing beside him, the boy thought little of the terrorists in the background.

He looked behind to the same scene he had drifted from. The men lounged with their weapons around a campfire. Accompanying them were frightened parents trying to comfort their children. A single handheld communicator sat on a crate, perhaps the only link to the outside world. One of the captors glanced up at the observer. The boy quickly turned back to the sea. His hands began to tremble, terrified at what was to follow.

**section: β**

Unaware of the hostages less than fifty miles away, the summit conference continued. The heads of state sat in attendance, the world silently fixated on the small U.F.N capital off the coast of Japan. The assembly hall was also silent, captivated by the voice coming from the podium.

"Each nation represented here has been victimized by an ongoing act of terror." Kaguya Sumeragi dominated the meeting. It was customary. As a member of the Supreme Council, she frequently presided over such hearings.

"This federation is still in its infancy. We must not allow the order we have fought to establish crumble to dust."

"Madame Chairwoman," began one executive, "What countermeasures have been prepared?"

The world leaders began to mutter amongst themselves. For a week rumors and speculation dominated airwaves. News stations characterized the kidnappings as some unexplainable phenomenon. Uncertainty clouded the room, however, Kaguya answered with conviction.

"The Supreme Council shall form a multinational investigative committee. Naturally, information from all the charter nations must be made accessible to this agency. The cooperation of each country is crucial."

Another president inter-cut, "What of Britannia?"

The flock of eyes shifted and refocused on a petite girl. Beside her was a man off distinct features, the most notable was the orange mask-like plate covering his left eye.

"Empress Nunnally," Kaguya said with the soft tone of familiarity, "Has any information about the Britannian victim's whereabouts surfaced?"

The young empress clutched the arms of her chair.

"No. There's no trace."

A sympathetic hand from her neighbor rested on her clenched fist. _She is still learning_, he thought, _her emotions often get the better of her._

The man rose from his seat.

"Madame Chairwoman, Jeremiah Gottwald, aide to the honorary Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, requesting permission to address the assembly."

"Very well, the floor is yours."

"If it pleases the Federation, there has been a noted correlation between the kidnapped Britannians."

Confused gazes were soon traded throughout the room.

"Please, continue."

"Yes, Madame," He then dramatically added, "To elaborate, within each incident, the victim has been an individual possessing some scientific background."

Furious whispers blanketed the assembly. It was only after the deafening slam of Kaguya's gavel did the silence overtake the noise. She contemplatively pressed her hands together.

"This may be a significant development. Let me remind this assembly no such connection has been made outside of Britannia. The Supreme Council must act quickly in summoning our investigative committee. This matter mus-"

A loud piercing ring broke Kaguya's sentence. The executives twisted their necks towards the source. Completely bewildered, Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi fumbled for his personal phone. If Kaguya had not been close with Ohgi she most certainly would have felt offended.

"Prime Minister Ohgi?"

"I'm sorry, Madame" Ohgi replied much like a student being scolded. "It must be my wife, she's home with our newborn."

The assembly began to chuckle. Kaguya's lips stretched into a wide grin. "Quickly, Prime Minister."

He pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

A pause.

His pupils dilated.

"I see…"

The assembly was now very much interested in the exchange.

The phone clicked silent. The Prime Minister stood.

"Madame Chairwoman, I must adjourn early. Tokyo has been captured."

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Prelude - Part Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**section: α**

While the Sun rose with the city, a lone freighter stampeded down the super highway. As Tokyo's main artery, the freeway comprised one of three entrances to the nation's capital. Access was restricted to authorized vehicles, distinguished by special registration tags.

Knowing this, the stationed Knightpolice promptly pursued the undecorated freighter. The Knightmare Frame's sirens rang heedlessly until the truck abruptly stopped a mile from the city limits.

With the old Glasgow slowing behind the vehicle, the freighter lurched outward; turning across the lanes until it completely blocked the highway.

Slowly, the driver dropped out of the freighter, the Knightpolice's machine pistols already aligned on him.

Walking along the freighter, a digitized voice ordered the man, "Halt!"

He did not yield.

The crosshairs of the pistols trailed along, finally stopping when the man had reached the back of the freighter.

"Get down on the ground! Now!" A mixture of confusion and fear caused the young officer to perspire. His grip on the Glasgow's controls loosened. The man defiantly raised his hand, balled in a fist.

"Put down your hands! This is your last warning!"

_I'm a member of the new Japanese Police Force_, thought the officer,_ I mustn't disgrace our organization._ The officer's hands steadied, his finger hugged the trigger.

The officer exhaled.

The man swung his arm.

A bold knock vibrated on the freighter doors.

A hollow click echoed in the Knightpolice cockpit.

Stunned, the officer gave a second and third squeeze. Nothing. He tried to retract his weapons, yet the Knightmare Frame was unresponsive. After a chilling revelation, the officer looked up to see the back doors of the freighter open.

The officer violently yanked the emergency lever and exited the hatch of his vehicle. He leaped down into the company of several men.

Quickly attempting to draw his sidearm, the officer suddenly gasped for air. Through the scope of an assault rifle, the shooter watched the officer's body sink onto the pavement.

Unmoved, the men began passing rifles and other artillery out from the freighter.

"Set up a perimeter. Take the positions drawn out from the plans."

The men obediently shuffled into their designated stations.

The driver closed the metal doors on the only remaining cargo: a series of large Gefjun Disturbers.

**section: β**

The students loitered on the academy's pristine grounds, enjoying their time out of class. The weather had been beautiful since the start of spring and the students were attracted like magnets to the tender Sun and subtle breeze. Inside, the student council was capitalizing on their free time by preparing for the upcoming school festival. Rivalz sat with the two new student council members, going over the booth arrangements.

The door fluttered open. Their heads popped up at the sound of it closing shut once again.

"Hey, Kallen!" yelled an animated Rivalz.

"Hello, Kallen," the two others added in unison.

"Hey. Are you working on the booth application forms?" She had finally finished days of organizing materials in the gym, which had left Rivalz solely in charge of further preparations.

He gave a weak smile.

"Um, no, actually we've still working on the arrangements."

"That was supposed to be done last week!"

Turning five brighter shades of red, he stammered, "Yeah, well, you see…"

"We told him to finish them," the girls piped in, "but he wanted to go over the food choices again."

"Hey! Hey!" He desperately pleaded.

Kallen gave her trademark frown, "You ought to set a better example for you juniors, Rivalz"

"Yes," He said, conceding defeat.

"And you two," Kallen directed her wrath at the frightened girls, "You two shouldn't throw your seniors under the bus."

The group went back to scrambling to finish the arrangements.

Kallen walked towards the printer to retrieve their worksheet, though she was force to lure Arthur away from the machine, which he had turned into his resting platform.

A faint buzzing stole her attention. She peered out the adjacent window to the sight of helicopters flying towards the downtown district.

"How long have those helicopters been over the city?"

Rivalz looked up scratching his head, "I hadn't noticed."

"It's probably a drill" said the first girl.

"I heard the Police Force was training their new pilots."

To the innocent civilian, such explanations may have been acceptable. However, Kallen's military experience had conditioned her to look deeper into such affairs.

Masking her anxiety like a true veteran, she calmly picked up the remote.

"Let's check the T.V."

It flickered on, tuned to the national news station.

"Oh, it's Milly!" exclaimed Rivalz.

"—however reports continue to pour into our headquarters, east of downtown Tokyo. For those beginning to tune in, Tokyo has been infiltrated by an unknown terrorist cell."

A sudden expulsion of air was heard from each person within the room. Kallen clinched her fist.

"Almost an hour ago, heavy gunfire was exchanged with the Tokyo Police Force in the downtown district of Tokyo. We've compiled several videos of the attack that have been brought into the station…"

The screen cut to a shaky image of a busy avenue. Smoke filled the background while gunshots and screams consumed the audio. A group of armed men, recognized as the Tokyo Police, scrambled up the street, returning fire to terrorists positioned behind parked vehicles.

The feed cut to a circle of large military trucks. At the center was a small tower with a green light emitting from the top.

"This is a visual of what experts have called a 'Gefjun Disturber'. There are many located throughout the district. These towers prevent the Knightpolice from combating the terrorists. Radios and microwaves are also disabled by the towers."

A video from outside the city began to play. The video showed a large freighter blocking a freeway. Terrorists were firing anti-air missiles up at the helicopters circling above.

"As you can see, the major highways have been blockaded. Reinforcements are trapped behind these barricades. Due to the demilitarization of the nation, there are few units available to provide assistance to the city. As of now, there is no relief in sight for the people within the downtown district."

Kallen suddenly darted from the room.

"Kallen!" shouted Rivalz.

The door slammed shut as she raced out of the school.

**section: ****γ**

The muffled sounds of battle lingered above the head of Villetta and her child. At the first indications of danger that morning she had been evacuated from the Prime Minister's Mansion down, to the old military bunker underground.

From what she could hear the manor had become the center of attention for the terrorists and the Japanese Royal Guard. Villetta, her daughter, and their accompanying officer had rushed into the bunker, instructed not to exit until told by a confirmed JRG officer.

The child's cries filled the small chamber. Villetta cooed the girl, who had been rattled by the noise. After lulling Sonya to sleep, Villetta shifted back into her old, previously abandoned military persona.

"Have you gotten any updates, officer?"

"No ma'am, my equipment seems to be malfunctioning."

She stopped and considered the situation. Regardless of the outcome of the fight above, they should be receiving some sort of contact. Thinking back to the start of the morning she attempted to recall as many details as possible.

_I woke up this morning, _she thought,_ I feed Sonya._

_The head of the JRG rushed in during breakfast._

'_Terrorists have popped up throughout the district!'_

_Helicopters flew over the manor._

_The first gunshots rang while I was escorted to the bunker._

She paused, _why would helicopters be dispatched when there are far more Knightpolice? Why does the communications equipment seem to be malfunctioning?_

Quickly, she deduced both the problem and the solution.

"They must have a Disturber."

"Ma'am?"

"They were used throughout the rebellions. They block most electromagnetic waves and disable sakuradite-powered vehicles. I assumed the technology was limited only to Japan and Britannia. We must contact the Kaname."

"Prime Minister Ohgi is still at Mount Penglai for the U.F.N summit, how can we reach him?"

"Do those old telegraphs still work?" She said, pointing to the dusty antique.

"They should work; I believe they're wired to a hub outside of town. The question is whether or not there are still operators there to receive the message."

"It's worth a shot. The hub is outside the range of the Disturber so if we can send the operator the frequency and passcode for Kaname's communicator they can relay our message to him. The assault has just begun; we have to notify him quickly."

With a feeling of invigoration unknown since the Rebellion, Villetta sat down at the machine and began hammering out her message.

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Prelude - Part Three

**CHAPTER TWO**

**section: ****α**

Aboard the recently-christened Ikagura II, it took every fiber of Ohgi's being to maintain his composure. An operator outside Tokyo had alerted him with word from his wife: the city is under siege. Even more insulting, the cowards had attacked his home.  
His _home_; the place where his wife and daughter played by day and laid their heads to rest by night. That alone provoked the man of limitless reserve, not to mention his larger family was also threatened. The citizens whom entrusted their safety to their Prime Minister were now at the mercy of some vile terrorist sect. Ohgi felt the fibers twisting, tensing under the strain.

Peering down from the upper deck, he observed the officers at the control panels. They fidgeted with the equipment, unsure and skeptical of each successive action. The Prime Minister decided to defer, forcing the young administration to struggle through their routine, unguided, unlike their academy-days. Oblivious to both the squirming agents and the ticking internal clock, the airship drifted in dead silence while he awaited an update on the situation.

"Sir," the first stammered, "the police departments outside Tokyo have engaged the enemy at the barricaded highways."

Like a mystic spell, the words broke the trance on the stone pillars. A quiet pulse teased the Prime Minister.

"Auxiliary units are searching for routes to bypass the Gefjun Disturbers. Almost all Knightpolice within the city have been compromised."

"What is the status of the Royal Guard?"

"At last contact, Madame Villetta and Sonya were secure within the bunker beneath Tokyo Manor. The Royal Guard was battling the enemy inside the manor but we've lost touch with them since then. We believe they've been drive out, sir."

Ohgi shifted forward. Not even six months ago, Japan was emancipated from Britannia.

_There was so much optimism, _thought Ohgi._ How did things escalate this quickly? _

_We went out and recruited the most determined cadets. We started to rebuild. How was I supposed to know it was a false offering?_

_Our society had slowly begun to find its footing. I should've stopped it right from the beginning. _

_Children were finally back playing in the streets, adults smiled out their conversations. I watched them bask in the Sun. I ignored the fleeing birds._

"Make sure the Federation is kept current on our developments," Ohgi stated.

"Yes, Sir, also, the U.F.N Senate has begun preparations to provide military intervention from the Black Knights. However, since Zero is still inside the EU he must be contacted in order to give his final approval."

Ohgi exhaled deeply. _Bureaucracy, even in the face of a true-to-life invasion they make sure to drag their feet._

"Send word out to every police department within one hundred miles of the city. Have every available unit mobilized and targeting those barricades."

A pair of officers exchanged glances before one turned and addressed the Prime Minster.

"Sir, we've dispatched all active helicopters and armored transports within the region. The enemy has stationed anti-air artillery and high-powered rocket launchers. If you don't mind my saying sir, our equipment was intended to combat riots and small conflicts; we can't handle military-grade weaponry."

Suddenly, it was too much. The last fiber tore. Ohgi's face flushed red. Despite his urge to leap from his chair he rose slowly, with much restraint. He followed this by methodically scanning the flight deck. The officers peeked at one another silently while Ohgi gazed over them. He examined them, fresh-faced, clad in their crisp and newly designed grey and red uniforms. He called out to one official.

"What's that emblem on your chest, officer?"

"It's the Graduate's Pin, Sir."

"You all are the first batch of servicemen, correct? The first to graduate?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You all joined the academy because you were inspired by the Black Knights, right? They liberated this great nation and you wanted to honor their memory."

Nostalgia swelled within the Prime Minister. Images of Nagisa, Tohdoh, Zero, and Kallen flickered in his head like an old movie reel. At the front of the upper deck, the Prime Minister's hands clamped down on the railing. With his face still burning he looked to his rookies.

"We have disgraced their legacy. As government officials, we are the frontline of our country. How do terrorists siege our capital city right under our noses? Yes, we are untested but we are a proud people. You all were trained as the promise for Japan's future. Are we really unable to muster any resistance to this attack? With half the resources, the Black Knights held their own against an empire infinitely larger than our current opponent."

He finally relented to his seat. Once seated, he gave his final thoughts.

"I'm not a wise and noble leader like Zero and maybe peace left us uninspired. Or maybe it was unfair to compare you to fighters like the Black Knights in the first place."

The words ricocheted through the cabin, unwanted. The open challenge Ohgi left burned on the pride of each officer, until one stood boldly.

"Sir! Second Lieutenant Eitsu Nagamishi, Intelligence Division, requesting permission to speak."

Ohgi felt a second pulse, this one much stronger than the first. "Go ahead."

"An attack this large and precise would have taken months of preparation. To successfully smuggle such large machinery would require coordination with sea freighters, inspection officials, and storage facilities."

_Very perceptive, _Ohgi noted.

"Regardless," Ohgi pointed out, "we need to prepare our counterassault and our equipment is inadequate."

"Sir," another officer commented, "the Knightmare Frames Britannia left behind are still operable."

The Seventh Generation Knightmare Frames were indeed operable and with pilots nearby. The Knightmare Frames would also be unaffected by the Gefjun Disturbers, however, everyone aboard the Ikagura knew the true significance of the suggestion.

When Japan was adopted into the United Federation of Nations, all military units were decommissioned. No charter nation was allowed to dispatch Knightmare Frames past the sixth generation. Only the Black Knights, by request of the U.F.N Senate could deploy higher-level Knightmare Frames. To recommission them now would be a direct violation of the Federation's charter.

Ohgi sat silent, the officers cautiously awaiting his decision.

_Who knows how long it'll take the Black Knights to reach the city, _thought Ohgi. _Can I really risk the safety of our people any longer? On the other hand, Japan is the newest member of the U.F.N, it would be best not to make waves. Authorizing military action could set an irreversible precedent. Can really jeopardize the unity of the Federation? I have to make the right call this time._

Ohgi stood, his mind made.

"You are the Black Knight's legacy." Ohgi said, "Defend your home, by any means necessary."

"Yes, Sir!" The officials chanted in unison. A whirlwind raged through the ship. No key went untouched or dial unturned as the officers fervently worked to ready Japan's counterattack.

"Colonel," one officer said into this headset, "This is the Head Department, ready your men and the Akatsuki's."

"We have a signal from a Knightmare Frame within Tokyo, moving fast."

"This is the Head Department, please identify yourself."

An officer spun around from her monitor.

"Prime Minister! The Gefjun Disturbers near Tokyo Manor have gone offline."

"Have the Royal Guard made contact?"

"No, sir but there is an incoming frequency from the manor. It's attempting to broadcast."

"Put it through."

With that order and the flip of a switch, a large screen engulfed the front of the cabin. Shortly afterwards, Prime Minister Ohgi and the refocused frontline of Japan laid their eyes on their adversary for the first time.

**section: β**

The residents of the city had hurried home to batten down the hatches, leaving the streets vacant. The droning sirens repelled the people to the deepest pockets of their homes. All the while, Kallen raced down the city streets.

As shameful as it was to admit, Kallen acknowledged that this run was the most energized she'd felt since her days with the Black Knights. Not to say she was ungrateful for peace, she fought for her fairytale ending but she for some reason, she had trouble adjusting to her ever-after.

She turned a corner and sprinted harder, approaching a large garage some four stories tall. When she threw the switch inside, the fluorescent tubes stuttered, simultaneously, the retractable roof began to slowly roll apart. When the lights reached their final state, they illuminated the majestic creature that filled the garage. It sat cold, solid, scowling like a demon. The reflective body scattered light particles across multiple directions.

Without missing a beat, Kallen climbed up the frame of the slumbering beast and crawled inside the cockpit. The dim screens lit Kallen's face much like a camper with a flashlight, ready to start her ominous tale. She continued the last pre-flight checks.

Grasping her Activation Key, she gave a strong twist. For a second, the sky demon gave a low rumble, as if it were unaware that it had been summoned back into the world of the living. Kallen yanked the controls upward and the Knightmare leapt up violently, bursting through the ceiling, ripping metal ribbons out of the sections of roof that had not retreated in time. The shadow of the legendary monster covered the block. The energy wings began to fill in as the Knightmare spun in the air. A final turn pointed Kallen towards downtown Tokyo. In a seamless transition, Kallen slammed the throttle which sent the Guren rocketing forward.

Flying towards the downtown district, Kallen was able to distinguish several signals on her screen. The Gefjun Disturbers. According to her radar, she was the only operating Knightmare frame within the city. The Guren jumped to various intersections making short work of the small towers. The Vibration Sword halved the towers, while Kallen occasionally went airborne to avoid the swarming missiles. While maneuvering, Kallen returned fire back at the units. The direct hits ignited fireworks in the streets.

Her screen showed a cluster of Disturbers circled around Tokyo Manor. _Their leader has to be there. It's the most heavily protected and the furthest from the barricades._

Suddenly there was a chime within her cockpit. Redirecting her gaze she noticed there was a hailing frequency from the Ikagura II. She patched the feed through to the voice of a young officer.

"This is the Head Department, please identify yourself."

"This is Kallen Kōzuki piloting the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N."

Kallen could hear the officer give a quick gasp.

"Ah well, Ms. Kōzuki, you are the only unit in contact within the city, do you know what is going on there?"

"I've been handling the Gefjun Disturbers on the streets. My radar shows a large hub around Tokyo Manor. Where's Villetta?"

"Madame Villetta and Sonya are both inside the bunker beneath the manor."

Kallen's expression hardened. Shortly after, the icons around Tokyo Manor marking the Disturbers disappeared. Kallen gave a puzzled look, and then turned her attention back to the officer.

"I'm going after their leader."

"No, wait! You're the only unit for miles that can combat the Disturbers. We need you to take out those barricades so the armored vehicles can move into the city."

"You have my answer. Tell Ohgi I'm heading towards the manor."

She clicked off the screen and pulled the controls, aiming straight for the manor. She pushed down on the throttle, zipping further and further from the barricades.

**CHAPTER END**

**Next Chapter: A villain emerges. A motive revealed?**


End file.
